The present invention relates to a fitting for fastening a rail member of a drawer to a rear wall or side wall of the drawer, the fitting including a supporting member which is fastenable to the rear wall or side wall of the drawer and to which is connected the rear end of the rail member, and a fastening member which is insertable into the rail member and into which a clamping screw is screwed.
In modern furniture construction, known is a drawer wherein the front plate thereof can be adjustably fastened to the drawer side walls by special holding means. In some cases, the drawer includes, above each side wall, a rail member which extends from the front plate to the rear wall of the article of furniture or to a support fastened to the rear wall of the article of furniture.